WMC
by locuas
Summary: Dante es un semi-demonio, hijo del legendario Sparda. Bayonetta, una bruja de 500 años de edad. Y cuando un misterioso personaje este jugando con el delicado equilibrio infierno-cielo, el cazador de demonios y la cazadora de angeles deberán aliarse.
1. Prologo

Una taberna en un pueblo en alguna parte del continente sudamericano. Un lugar casi vacío, a esa hora del día, con varias mesas redondas de maderas. Algunos ventiladores girando para tratar de reducir el agobiante calor. Un hombre entra. Vestía ropa negra, que contrastaba con su piel, blanca como el mármol, y su cabello color nieve.

Camina con pura tranquilidad, rumbo a la barra, donde el dueño del local se entretiene haciendo chirriar un vaso de cristal.

- Le sirvo algo, _Amigo_? - preguntó, en español, el hombre moreno y de gran altura. Sin un solo cabello en su calvo craneo.

- No, gracias, solo buscaba a una tal…Beldanda - la voz que salía de su boca era tranquila, pacifica. Casi proveniente del cielo. Pero en lo profundo, había una parte oscura, perversa, seductora. Como si hubiese provenido de lo más profundo del infierno. El hombre moreno había atendido a mucha gente poseedora de alguna de esas características. Pero era la primera vez que veía ambas en una sola, y la sensación le ponía los pelos de punta.

No sabía si fue por miedo al extranjero, o por ansía de no seguir escuchando la voz. Solo sabía que señalo en dirección a su vieja clienta, y amiga, casi de forma autómata.

En una de las esquinas de la taberna, la mas alejada y menos iluminada. Había una mujer sentada, bebiendo lo que parecía vino. A pesar de la oscuridad, uno podía reconocer su cabello pelirrojo y su vestido grisaceo. Ni se inmutó cuando el extraño se le acercó.

- ¿Eres Beldanda? - preguntó, con naturalidad, y una sonrisa amistosa. La mujer parecía no inmutarse ante la perturbadora voz del visitante. Se sirvió otro vaso del liquido - ¿Puedo sentarme? - volvió a tratar, esta vez colocando la blanca mano sobre la otra silla de la pequeña mesa.

- Adelante – respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada poco agradable con sus rojizos rojos. El hombre se sentó. Beldanda se sirvió y bebió otro trago antes de preguntarle - ¿hablas ingles?

- Tan bien como el español.

- Bien. Me molesta tener que hablar en ese molesto lenguaje – otro trago más, la botella ya iba a la mitad – pero – continuó – como _odio_ que me molesten sin una buena razón, tienes 30 segundos para contestar ambas preguntas: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?

- Eres directa ¿no? – dijo acompañado de una risita. Estaba con los dedos entrecruzados, apoyados sobre la mesa.

- 28 segundos.

- Bien, bien: mi nombre es _"monam"_, y tengo un gran proyecto entre manos, para el cual necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Monam? ¿Que clase de estúpido nombre es ese?

El comentario no parecía ofenderle, al contrario, parecía divertirle. Separó sus dedos y puso cada manos a ambos lado de su cuerpo, señalando que no sabía que decir.

- Que puedo decir, no es tan malo – su rostro estaba desviado, mirando a otra dirección - sigue siendo mejor nombre que – devolvió su mirada a Beldanda, ahora con una expresión perversa – _"Mundus"_ y _"Jubileus"_.

Esas palabras fueron como un switch.

En un instante, Beldanda se había levantado, colocado una mano al borde de la mesa, y levantarla por los aires, para que cayera contra Monam.

Como si nada, Monan apoyo una mano contra la mesa y, con un pequeño impulso, giro encima suyo por un par de minutos, todo mientras agarraba con gracia la botella y el vaso entre sus dedos, asombrosamente sin derramar gota.

Su siguiente movida fue igual de sorprendente. Colocando una mano sobre la espalda de su silla, brincó, para así evitar unas extrañas cosas hechas de un humo negro, provenientes de Beldando. Aún en medio de la proeza, y con su mano derecha aún sobre la silla, la levantó y se la arrojó.

Beldando la destruyó usando la misma cosa negra de antes, ahora cubriendo su puño derecho. Monam volvió a atacar, esta vez, pateando la mesa que seguía en el aire. Beldando también la destruyó, esta vez con el izquierdo. Su visión bloqueada no pudo prevenir el enemigo cayendo contra ella. Trató de atacarle con su derecha. Pero Monam colocó colocó con elegancia su pie sobre el dorso del puño, obligándola a desviarlo y a quedar indefensa ante una patada contra su quijada.

Dio varias vueltas en el aire, antes de caer al piso. Trató de levantarse, para sentir el peso del pie de su enemigo contra su pecho.

- ¿Quién…Qué eres?

- …Algo que quizás nunca debió nacer – respondió, sonriente de nuevo.

- ¿Vas a matarme?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te dije que tengo un proyecto para el cual necesito tu ayuda – retiró su pie de encima, como señal de buena fe. A continuación, levanto la mesa de al lado, y la colocó donde estaba la anterior. Lo mismo con la silla. El dueño hizo como que no había visto nada, había aprendido que pasar ese tipo de cosas por alto, le evitaba problemas mayores.

Esta vez fue Monam quién se sentó e invitó a Beldanda a imitarle. Tras pensarlo un buen rato, aceptó.

- De acuerdo ¿para que me necesitas?

- Seré franco. Eres famosa por tener conexiones con casi todos los "mestizos" sobre la tierra. Si alguien puede conseguir un ejército de mestizos, eres tú.

- ¿Planeas conquistar algún país? – decía, llena de sarcasmo.

- jajaja, no. No tengo intereses tan simples – explicaba, riéndose - Y no busco un ejército que rivalice con alguno humano. Busco uno capaz de darle pelea al cielo o al infierno.

La expresión de Beldando volvió a cambiar, antes había mostrado miedo ante el hombre que estaba ante ella, como si fuera intocable. Ahora, su rostro mostraba incredulidad, incredulidad ante lo que ese mismo hombre acababa de decir.

- ¿Planeas declararles la guerra? Eso es algo que solo un loco haría, es cierto que tanto Mundus como Jubileus están debiles pero…

- De nuevo, mis intereses no son tan simples, no necesito el ejército para luchar una guerra, lo necesito por si llamo demasiado la atención de alguno de los dos bandos – suspiró, parecía empezar a molestarle tener que desviarse para dar explicaciones.

- Entonces… ¿Cuáles son tus interese?

- ¿Quieres saberlos? – levanto la vista a la chica, esperando haberla convencido. Beldanda no supo que contestar y meditó largo rato, finalmente se decidió:

- Sí.

- Entonces vayamos a dar un paseo, pero antes – le mostró el vaso y la botella medio llena que seguían en su mano. Colocó el vaso sobre la mesa y lo lleno del líquido rojizo. Por ultimo, lo puso frente a ella. ¿quieres beber otro poco de sangre?


	2. Cap 1: Dante, el cazador de demonios

Era otro aburrido día en la agencia _"Devil May Cry"_. Dante, el jefe y fundador, estaba recostado en su silla inclinada, sin su característica gabardina roja y con los pies sobre el escritorio. Desde el asunto de la ciudad de Fortuna, hacía medio año, parecía que las cosas se habían enfriado. El numero de trabajos había descendido drásticamente, y los pocos que había eran tan sencillos, que no merecían que fueran ambos, el y Trish, por lo que casi parecía que ella había vuelto a su trabajo como cazadora solitaria. Paradójicamente, al ser Trish más cuidadosa que Dante, los daños a la propiedad del cliente eran menores, por lo que la agencia finalmente empezaba a conseguir ingresos.

- Dios, casi empiezo a extrañar a esa molesta mocosa – decía, bostezando. Patty era una niña que, por distintas razones, había estado quedándose con Dante, al menos, hasta que lograron encontrar a su madre ¿Que edad tendría ahora?

Dio una mirada detrás suyo, allí estaba Rebellion. Su querida Rebellion. Un regalo de su padre. Una gran espada con una empuñadura de dos caras. De un lado, una calavera humana, del otro, un demonio.

La puerta del frente se abre. Dante fija la mirada, un poco esperanzado por un buen trabajo. Solo eran Trish. Con su característico corcet y pantalones de cuero, y las espadas demoniacas y parlanchinas "Agni&Rudra". Desde hacía un tiempo, Trish había dejado de lado la "Sparda" diciendo que "no era para ella". Desde entonces, las ha estado usando desde que las encontró guardadas en el sótano del edificio, junto a las otras armas que Dante conservaba de sus aventuras. Desde el incidente en Fortuna, Dante había vuelto a sellar la espada, y separar los colgantes, quedándose con el suyo. Cuando el momento llegase, le daría el colgante de Vergil a Nero. Hasta entonces, estaba guardado en la caja fuerte que casi nunca usaba.

- ¿Como les fue?

- Pues – empezó Agni – cuando llegamos a la iglesia…

- No era una iglesia, era una catedral – le corrigió su hermano

- No, las catedrales tiene obispos, y no vimos ninguno.

- Porque fuimos cuando no había nadie, para evitar llamar demasiado la atención.

- Pero quien nos contrató lo llamó…

Ambas armas se callaron cuando el ruido de un disparo surco sus oídos.

- ¿Recuerdan las reglas? – dijo Dante, con Ebony en su mano, apuntando al techo. Las armas callaron al segundo siguiente. Dante tiro la pistola sobre el escritorio y volvió a recostarse sobre la silla.

Trish apoyo un sobre de papel, que parecía contener algo, junto a las pistolas. Las señales de ya haber sido abierto, hicieron suponer que Trish ya había retirado un "adelanto" para comprarse más ropa.

- Necesito dormir – Dijo, caminando rumbo al piso superior.

El telefono suena. Trish vuelve la mirada a Dante. Dante da una patada a la mesa, elevando el tubo del aparato por los aires, hasta su mano.

- ¿"Devil May Cry"? ...¡Enzo! – grito, con alegría. Un viejo "amigo" de Dante, que a veces le conseguía trabajos. Algunas veces solo eran casos aburridos pero con buena paga, que Enzo trataba de hacerle tomar sin decirle toda la verdad, para así recibir una buena cantidad en su parte. Ese día, Dante estaba dispuesto a cualquier trabajo – ¿de que se trata, hombre?

Trish esperó a que Dante terminara. No le haría gracia que, al llegar a la cama, Dante entrase y le dijese que se preparase para el próximo trabajo. O peor, que se fuese sin decirle palabra, y dejándola para que atendiese alguna persona a la que Dante debiese dinero.

- Espera un minuto – alejo el tubo del oído y dirigió la mirada a su compañera – ¿tu siesta puede esperar un viaje a Europa?

Trish le dirigió una mirada fría y reanudo su camino al dormitorio.

- ¡Prometo traer recuerdos! – Volvió a colocar el tubo en su oído – Enzo, que sea un solo asiento.

Antes de salir, Dante se pone la gabardina, enfunda las pistolas, y cuelga su espada a la espalda. Ante de salir, le hecha un vistazo a la Force Edge, colgando a un demonio muerto en la pared. Tras mucho meditarlo (dos segundos…) la saco de la pared y se la colocó también a la espalda. Abrió la puerta con una patada y salió al exterior, esperando que Enzo no le diese una desilusión.

* * *

En cierta ciudad, de cierto país de Europa, un auto convertible de color azul surcaba la carretera durante el atardecer, la radio tocando Rock a todo volumen. En el viajaban un hombre bajo y con gran barriga, el conductor, y Dante, su pasajero, con los pies apoyados, detrás del vidrio del auto.

Enzo era un hombre cuarentón. Llevaba un abrigo marrón, un gorro, guantes y un par de lentes de sol.

- ¿Podrías bajar los píes? ¡Este auto es nuevo!

- Con tu suerte, de milagro te va a durar hasta mañana – decía Dante, sin preocuparse por sacarlos.

- ¡No es gracioso! ¡Con mis deudas Apenas puedo permitirme un auto!

- Tan mal no parece irte – señalo a la gran barriga. Enzo se quejaba mucho de sus deudas, pero comparadas a las de dante, pues…

- ¡Son iguales!

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó, sin darle verdadera importancia.

- …No importa.

- Por cierto ¿Quién es el cliente?

- ¿Alguna vez te ha importado?

- ¿Alguna vez un cliente me había pagado un viaje de primera clase en avión?

- Pues… - un ruido de detrás lo interrumpió. Detrás de él había una criatura de tonos azules y grisáceos. Con lo que parecían guadañas en lugar de brazos, y sin cabeza, solo ojos en el cuerpo. Iba a atacar al conductor, pero una decena de balas le habían atravesado el cuerpo y tirado fuera del auto, no sin abollarlo, justo cuando Enzo, soltaba un grito de terror.

Danto hizo girar el volante con el brazo sin pistola, evitando chocarse con otro auto.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que este lugar es tan animado como mi casa? – Enzo no escuchaba, aún estaba en shock por la abolladura del auto, y del demonio que casi le había decapitado.

- ¿Enzo?

- Mi…

Dante dio un suspiro y le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza con el mango del arma, a la vez que esquivaba otro auto - ¿Quieres agarrar el volante de una vez?

A Enzo aun le dolía el golpe, pero a poner las manos en el volante. Siguiendo el recorrido.

- ¡¿De donde rayos salió esa cosa?

- Del mismo lugar que sus amigos – Dante guarda la pistola. Otros 5 demonios como el anterior aterrizaron estrepitosamente sobre el coche, abollando toda la parte trasera, y terminando de arruinar los asientos.

Dante colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su Rebellion. Y, girando todo su cuerpo a la vez, desenfunda y corta por la mitad al demonio más cercano. Sobre los asientos delanteros y con la mano derecha, agarra del brazo al siguiente, usándolo para azotar a los otros tres. Dos de los demonios cayeron del vehiculo, atravesando las puertas traseras para evitar caerse. El otro cae sobre los destrozados asientos de cuero. Dante tiro al que tenía agarrado del brazo, sobre el, y les clava a ambos la gran espada, atravesándolos a ellos y al asiento.

Por ultimo, retira las manos de la empuñadura, desenfunda ambas pistolas y las apunta a los dos demonios clavados a las puertas. Disparó sin parar, hasta que ambos cuerpos se soltaron y cayeron muertos en la carretera.

- ¡Dante! – grito Enzo, muerto de miedo.

Al volver la vista hacía el problema, su cara mostró una sonrisa. Al frente había una criatura de gran tamaño, con piel peluda y grandes cuernos en la cabeza. Sus puños eran del tamaño de un hombre adulto. Enzo pisa el freno con todas sus fuerzas, pero a esa distancia, el monstruo estaba demasiado cerca como para escapar.

El cazador de demonios vuelve a empuñar su arma y, haciendo uso de su monstruosa fuerza, la levanta con demonios y asiento incluidos. La velocidad del auto disminuye a la vez que Dante blande a Rebellion con todas sus fuerzas, enviando las tres cosas clavadas en ella contra el gigante. El impacto le hace retroceder.

Dante salta al mismo tiempo que el auto termina de detenerse. El demonio trata de golpearle con su puño. Pero, usando una de sus tantas habilidades, Dante prácticamente se mueve en el aire, esquivándolo, y en posición perfecta para cortar toda la muñeca del brazo. El puño cae al lado del auto de Enzo, quien no queda aplastado de milagro.

La bestia grita de dolor, levantando ambos brazos encima de la cabeza. Oportunidad que Dante, aferrado al brazo mutilado, aprovecha para soltarse. Desde el hombro izquierdo del monstruo, Rebellion empieza a realizar un corte limpio, atravesando carne y huesos, hasta llegar al costado derecho de la cadera, cortándolo en dos.

Dante aterriza sin problema en el suelo, de frente a la bestia, y con la espada sobre su hombro, apreciando como la parte superior se desliza para un costado destrozando la carretera. Da un soplo y la mitad inferior restante se desploma por detrás, creando mas ruido y destrucción que la parte superior.

- ¿Ya se acabó? – preguntó su obeso amigo, con las temblorosas manos en el volante del auto.

- ¿Acabarse? – decenas de los demonios mas pequeños, junto a otros tres igual de grandes que el anterior, surgieron de las sombras de la noche naciente. Danto desenfunda pistola y dispara un único disparo al mas cercano – la fiesta recién comienza.

Uno de los gigantes trata de aplastarlo con el puño, pero la mano libre de Dante lo detiene como si nada. El demonio trata de aplicar mas fuerza, pero no parece servir. Para dejar libre el brazo derecho, clava a Rebellion en el suelo.

Evitando soltar el puño, Dante consigue girarse para estar de cara al gigante. Coloca la otra mano en el gigantesco puño y, con su inhumano poder, se las arregla para levantar todo el cuerpo por los aires y azotarlo contra la carretera. Sin soltar el puño, lo hace girar, haciendo al monstruo gritar de dolor, hasta arrancarle todo el brazo derecho. Con su nueva "arma" golpea al gigante mas próximo.

El segundo gigante cae contra un edificio de su tamaño, destrozándolo.

Solo quedaba un gigante, que intento agarrar a Dante, pero no sirvió. Más que esquivarlo, parecía como si Dante se hubiera transportado con elegancia sobre la mano del gigante.

Con Pistolas en mano, empezó a recorrer el enorme brazo hasta llegar a la cabeza. Una vez en posición, empezó a disparar sin parar, a una velocidad inhumana, esquivando todo intento del gigante de sacárselo de encima. Finalmente el demonio, con el rostro desfigurado y chamuscado, cayo de espaldas, muerto, con Dante saltando en la dirección contraria, hacía el pequeño ejército de demonios.

Antes de caer, desenvaino su segunda espada, también en la espalda. La blandió al mismo tiempo que sus pies aterrizaban, cortando a media docena de demonio que le rodeaban. Mas demonios corrían a por el, aprovechando que no esquivaría en esa posición. En vez de eso, Dante levantó su mano libre. Rebellion, clavada en el piso, empezó a temblar, para finalmente salir volando de regreso a la mano de su dueño, cortando a varios por el camino. Volvió a girar, para matar al doble que la vez anterior.

Los restos se esparcían y más demonios se aproximaban, una danza de sangre a la oscuridad de la noche. Pero no parecía importarle, hasta se permitió bajar la guardia. Siguió sin importarle cuando la hoja de uno de los enemigos le atravesó el pecho. Solo hecho un vistazo, para luego dar vuelta las espadas, clavarlas en el demonio detrás suyo y enviarlo a volar varios metros en vertical.

Volvió a desenfundar las pistolas y empezó a disparar. Usaba las pistolas con una maestría soberbia, casi parecía un arte. Tira las pistolas para arriba, para agarrar ambas espadas, aun clavadas al demonio. Sin el menor esfuerzo, termino de rebanar al enemigo y continuó con la matanza. En ciertos momentos, tiraba las espadas al aire, para agarrar las pistolas, y viceversa. Las decenas descendieron hasta solo quedar uno, frente a Dante, con la Force Edge clavada, pero sin morir. El cazador apuntó una de sus pistolas .45 al enemigo. Solo dijo una palabra antes de disparar, pero que para el tenía mucho significado.

- Jackpot…

* * *

_ Espero que la pelea parezca creíble, me costó crear y que pareciera que el que peleaba era Dante. Espero, también, no haberla hecho muy violenta._

_Pd: es la primera vez que lo pienso pero ¿no es Dante un poco masoquista?_


	3. Cap 2: Bayonetta, la cazaangeles

Esta sentada sobre una gárgola, en un edificio, descansando, mientras el sol se ocultaba. Harían unos tres meses desde que había derrotado a su padre. Habían sido unos meses muy activos. Desde que se había encargado de Jubileus, los Ángeles parecían estar más empecinados que nunca en reclamar su cabeza. Rodin decía que, con ambos lideres debilitados, el equilibrio entre Inferno y Paradiso parecía haberse estabilizado. Aunque estaba lejos de ser un equilibrio sólido. "Con ambos lideres más débiles que nunca, cada bando tiene desacuerdos de poder, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien trate de ascender", decía Rodin. Lo que realmente le interesaba saber a ella era quien había vencido al tal Mundus quién, aun después de varios años, aún siguiera tan débil como para actuar.

Hace una voltereta para subirse al transparente ángel que trataba de atacarla. Entrecruza las piernas en su cuello e, inclinando todo el cuerpo para atrás, le obliga a chocarse contra los dos que venían en picada.

Se suelta al vacío para abrir un circulo mágico. Al atravesarlo, las personas sorprendidas por los escombros de gárgola se vuelven transparentes y los ángeles se vuelven claros y coloridos. Bayonetta gira todo su cuerpo y patea en la cabeza al ángel que volaba por debajo, en dirección a ella, disparando una de las pistolas en los pies, aprovechando el impulso para llegar a la pared del edificio más cercano. Con las manos rozando su ropa adherida al cuerpo, se pone de pie en la pared y aprecia a sus contrincantes: Affinitys. Ángeles guerreros con apariencia de ave, poseedores de lanzas en forma de cruz.

- que empiece el juego – dice, con una sonrisa y ajustándose los lentes. Empieza a correr, escalando el edificio, para impulsarse hacia arriba. Levanta sus pistolas y dispara al ángel que iba a su encuentro. Agarra la lanza en el aire y la usa para golpear a otro, impulsándose hacía arriba, llegando hasta la cima del edificio más alto de la ciudad, aterriza en cuatro patas. La superficie es plana y de varios metros. Un lugar perfecto para la una batalla en medio de la noche. Toca sus lentes con su mano, esta vez para hechizarlos. Se levanta con gracia, como danzando. Más Affinitys aparecían. Bayonetta disparaba, esquivaba, disparaba de dos a la vez, de tres a la vez, a veces hasta las cuatro armas a la vez. Con el pie, levanta en el aire una lanza caída, la agarra y se la clava en el pecho al mas cercano. Acerca su cuerpo al del ángel y, a centímetros de el, gira y retira el arma, haciendo gemir a la criatura de un dolor indescriptible antes de perecer. Diez Affinitys intentan atacarla con sus lanzas a la vez.

- ¡Witch Time! – grita.

Todo a su alrededor parecía congelarse en el tiempo. Pero solo se había ralentizado. Empezó a hacer como si agarrara algo en el aire, en dirección a cada uno. Su ropa parecía deshacerse a la vez que enormes puños negros, hechos de cabello, aparecían de la aplastaban entre sus garras a las criaturas aladas. El tiempo, y su ropa, volvían a la normalidad. Los Affinitys caían, agonizantes y sangrantes, ahogándose en su propia sangre, sobre la dura roca del edificio. Debilitado, solo quedaba uno de pie, entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

La bruja camina, con su seductor andar, en dirección al superviviente. Con un ademán, una especie de cámara de hierro redondo, con el rostro de una mujer grabado en la parte superior, apareció detrás del ángel. Sus puertas se abrieron, mostrando un interior lleno de pinchos. La bruja agarra al ángel por el cuello, lo levanta varios centímetros, y lo arroja dentro, sellando las puertas.

El viento rugía y más Affinitys aparecían, ahora con unos mas grandes, y azules. Iba a ser una larga noche…o no.

Ella no había hecho nada pero, sin razón, las criaturas empezaban a caer en pedazos, como si hubieran sido rebanadas por una filosa espada. Una voz a su espalda:

- Así que…tu eres la famosa…Bayonetta – era una grave, no demasiado. Y con un curioso acento. Hablaba como si saboreara cada palabra.

Se da la vuelta, pero no hay nadie, solo una rama con una flor, reposando en el suelo. Con los lentes hechizados, ve claramente la flor en la oscuridad de la noche: Una flor de cerezo.

Lo siguiente que ocurre, es algo que no se esperaba.

* * *

A pesar de la distancia y de la oscuridad, lo ve claramente. A la distancia, un edificio, el más alto del lugar, se derrumbaba. De haber sido otro tipo de situaciones, no le hubiera dado importancia, además del de ver el espectáculo. Pero sabía que era demasiada coincidencia para ser un simple derrumbe.

- Enzo, podrías llevar el… - se detuvo a media frase, al ver el estado en que había quedado el auto, grandes escombros sobre el capot del auto, el vidrio y la carrocería destrozados y lo peor de todo ¡la radio estropeada! Enzo parecía hacer lo imposible para no llorar. Dante saco los escombros como si no fueran nada. Volvió a su asiento, e hizo girar la llave, comprobando que el auto aún funcionaba.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a ese edificio? – señaló hacía el edificio con la parte de arriba derrumbada.

- ¡¿Por qué debería llevarte después de que destrozaras mi auto? – gritaba, furioso.

- ¿Porque acabo de hacer papilla a un montón de demonios, de los cuales solo hace falta uno para hacerte papilla a ti? – sugería, con una sonrisa.

Enzo meditó un segundo, se subió al auto y se puso en marcha hacía el lugar que Dante pedía.

- ¿Me recuerdas porque somos amigos?

- Creo que porque soy el único que te hace sentir que tus deudas no son tantas…

* * *

Caminaban por las calles oscuras, rumbo a cierto edificio.

- Ya tienes a tu _estúpido_ ejército – aunque le sorprendía que convenciese a los principales líderes – ¿para que quieres reclutar a esta gente?

- Fácil – le explicaba Monam – es cierto que, gracias a ti, ya conseguí la gente suficiente para seguir el plan sin temor. Pero aún así, necesito gente fuerte y de confianza. Gente a quien confiarle tareas más…delicadas.

- ¿Conmigo no te basta? – decía, con cierto sarcasmo.

- No me malinterpretes. No habría logrado nada de esto sin ti. Eres una de los mas, si no es que la más, poderosos miembros de tu raza. Eres lista, estás bien informada y tus conexiones son una gran ventaja. Pero eres solo _una_ persona. No se que eventualidades puedan surgir, pero necesito gente que pueda encargarse de las mismas con rapidez. Gente en la que pueda confiar. Gente que pueda actuar sin dudar. Gente lo suficientemente capaz como para destruir solos esta ciudad – extendió sus brazos mientras lo decía - pero lo suficientemente lista como para permanecer tanto tiempo escondida.

- y que les importe un comino lo que le pase a los angeles, los demonios…o a los humanos – agregó. Monam solo le dedico una risita divertida. Lo cierto era que se había conseguido a un grupo peligroso, pero inestable: El Nephilim, el Druida, ella, Cris y la única persona que consideraba su igual, si es que aceptaba unirse claro está. Lo cierto es que, modestia aparte, ellos cinco juntos fácilmente superaban al ejercito que habían reunido hacía apenas un mes. Lo cierto era que, si los lideres de los clanes decidían cambiar de opinión y atacarlos, podrían encargarse, y eso sin contar al hombre delante de ella.

Llegan al edificio. Beldanda toca el timbre de cierto habitación y, tras un rato, una voz atiende por el portero electrónico.

- Leo, soy yo, Beldanda.

- ¡BELY! – Gritó, como un niño en navidad – enseguida bajo.

* * *

_¡Feliz navidad!__...aunque es probable que cuando leas esto ya haya terminado, como sea._

_En este capitulo, si bien es para hacer aparecer la otra protagonista, no quería hacerlo demasiado parecido al anterior, y quería adelantar un par de detalles importantes, por ejemplo, cuanto tiempo pasó entre el prologo y el primer capitulo. La "charla" entre Dante y Enzo no se si es algo que diría Dante, pero que se le va a hacer, me encantan ese tipo de respuestas._


	4. Cap 3: Reliquia

La gente se había agrupado junto a los escombros derrumbados. La parte superior del edificio se había desprendido y caído. Pero solo de un lado, como si algo enorme hubiera golpeado solo esa parte.

- Dudo que haya mucho aquí que sea de tu interés – Enzo comentaba, impaciente por atender a la cita programada.

- ¿Por qué no puedo apreciar destrucción que no a sido causada por mi mano? – se defendía. Mirando hacía la terraza semi-desaparecida. Algo llama su atención, es muy oscuro y esta muy lejos, pero Dante estaba seguro que había visto algo…transparente.

- Dante ¡tenemos prisa! - le apresuraba su supuesto amigo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – pero aún se preguntaba de donde habían todas las hojas en el piso, demasiadas como para provenir de cualquier árbol plantado por allí…

* * *

El vehiculo logra frenar a la entrada de un gran museo, antes de que el motor les dijera que esa era la ultima vuelta.

Dante miro al gran edificio. Luego miro alrededor, por si era en otra parte. Después volvió a mirar al museo. Por ultimo a Enzo.

- Si, el trabajo es en un museo.

- Espero que no me hayas vuelto el niñero de algún jarrón lleno de polvo – Decía con cierto enfado. No le gustaban los museos, eran aburridos y siempre que rompía algo, sus deudas tocaban el cielo. Lo peor era cuando para cumplir el trabajo TENÍA que romper algo. No podía hacer entender al cliente que eso que rompió era lo que había traído el problema en primer lugar. Generalmente no le importaba los problemas que le traía su falta de cuidado a la hora de pelear, pero los museos siempre le traían un peor tipo de problemas.

Suben las escaleras en la entrada, para ingresar a la sala de recepción. Un lugar con varios pasillos, que llevaban a distintas secciones, adornado por una escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores. Había un hombre en traje, esperándolos.

Tras un rápido saludo entre el y Enzo, los condujo hasta su oficina, entre varias muestras. Lo que le llamó la atención no eran los objetos de quien sabe cuantos años, sino las señales de batalla que mostraban algunas partes, incluso había pasillos y salas cerrados donde parecían haberse resignado a ocultar los grandes destrozos que tenían, algunas paredes tenían garras grabadas, otras se habían derrumbado. La oficina, con una placa que rezaba _Director_, estaba llena de todo tipo de jarrones de todos los tamaños. Dante agarro uno de buen tamaño y se lo puso a examinar, mientras el director empezaba a explicarse.

- Hará menos de una semana, unos ladrones intentaron robar una reliquia que llevamos exhibiendo desde hace un buen tiempo. En fin, uno de los miembros de seguridad fue al lugar una vez salto la alarma

- Déjame adivinar ¿jamás volvió?

- Así es.

- ¿Y los ladrones?

- Las cámaras fuera del edificio muestran que salieron corriendo con las manos vacías

- ¿Fuera? - preguntó Enzo.

- Desde esa noche, ninguna cámara dentro del museo funciona. Hemos tratado de arreglarlas pero es inútil.

- Pero la cosa no terminó ahí ¿verdad?

- Pues…no, desde esa noche, hemos tenido gente que a resultado herida por dios sabrá que, gente que jura haber visto sombras moverse, gente desaparecida…incluso gente muerta. Además, como ya habrá notado, de los numerosos destrozos en el edificio.

Dante, jugueteando con el jarrón, se quedó meditando un minuto, antes de decidir. Los museos siempre le daban mala suerte, mejor estar preparado – es probable que, eliminando esta cosa, las muestras puedan resultar…

- Tiene carta blanca en el asunto – soltó de pronto el director, comprendiendo a que se refería. El shock fue tal que Dante soltó el jarrón y este se rompió en el piso.

- No se preocupe, todos los jarrones de aquí son imitaciones.

- ¿Me da carta blanca para actuar? – Nadie que lo conociera le daba carta blanca. Era de locos.

- ¿Le da carta blanca para actuar? – repitió Enzo.

- Esta…cosa esta destruyendo mi museo, tarde o temprano lo logrará. Prefiero un montón de destrozos en una noche, antes de ver, impotente, como este edificio se hunde poco a poco, noche tras noche – explicaba, con una voz que señalaba que había meditado mucho su decisión – Solo le pido, Sr. Dante, que esto acabe esta noche.

- De acuerdo…un momento ¿que pasó con eso que se querían robar? – se le había pasado por alto.

- ¿eh? Pues lo dejaron y sigue en exhibición - explicaba, extrañado.

- ¿Dónde?

- Siguiendo este pasillo, la ultima sala a la izquierda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntaba Enzo, pero Dante ya había salido, decidido. Enzo le siguió, no sabía porque.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, Dante llego al lugar, y allí estaba, sobre un pedestal y protegido por una caja de cristal. Era una gran roca, que parecía ser parte de una tabla escrita que se había roto hacía mucho. Podía parecer normal, pero Dante podía sentir la energía que de ella provenía. No era energía demoníaca, pero no era de este mundo, con eso le bastaba. Saco su Rebellion y la agarró con ambas manos. Enzo estaba detrás.

- Dante ¿Qué crees que…?

El cazador dio un paso y blandió el arma con todas sus fuerzas contra la caja de cristal. La fuerza fue tal que no solo corto la caja de cristal, sino también el pedestal, el piso delante de el y parte de la pared, levantando una nube de polvo.

El director llegó justo cuando la cortina desaparecía. Dante apoyo el arma en su hombro, gimiendo en descontento. A pesar de la fuerza puesta, la roca no tenía ningún rasguño.

Dante dio un gemido de descontento. Esperaba que eso bastara.

- ¡¿Estas loco? No puede ir por ahí cortando lo que…

Enzo no termino la frase y Dante ya se había dado vuelta y bloqueado, con la palma desnuda, el ataque del demonio que había aparecido detrás suyo. Saca la pistola y le dispara a quemarropa

* * *

Había salido de milagro. Había tenido suerte de escapar con solo un par de rasguños. No pudo predecir que esa flor estaría hechizada. Esa flor se había convertido en una criatura vegetal gigantesca. Destruyo parte del edificio, antes de secarse por completo y convertirse en hojas. La mayoría habían caído al suelo, pero había algunas flotando en el aire, señalando un camino. Camino que ella estaba siguiendo. Camino que la llevaba a…

* * *

En el otro lado del mar, un individuo entraba a cierto lugar, por una cita importante. Allí, se sentó en el lugar antes ocupado por la persona que acababa de perde una partida de póquer contra la mujer frente a el.

- ¿Lady supongo?

La mujer repartió las cartas - ¿Eres Luka Redgrave?

- Si, hablamos antes – descartó tres cartas de su mano y recogió otras tres.

- Un trabajo de guardaespaldas ¿no? – descartó dos

- …originalmente – agregó, ante la inesperada belleza (y poca ropa) de su nueva guardaespaldas. Descartó otra.

- Supongo que ya sabes que, con los humanos, este trabajo es mitad habilidad, mitad suerte - No descartó. Mostró un póquer de ases.

- _Dame_. Con Luka, no hay suerte – reveló su juego, una escalera real – solo habilidad.

* * *

La batalla se había trasladado a una habitación contigua. Enzo y el Director ya habían salido corriendo. Por el bien, algo menos de que preocuparse. Solo debía preocuparse de acabar con esta peste. Los recordaba, a pesar de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que los había visto, blandiendo sus guadañas. Bloquea un ataque, con un rápido movimiento, se pone detrás del demonio y le clava el arma. Vuelve a moverse con gracia, para pasar esquivar el ataque de varios enemigos. Saca su arma y embiste a los que tiene enfrente.

Gira justo para esquivar la lanza de uno de aquellos enemigos transparentes que no conocía. Con su rebellion, corta lo que cree que es el cuello. No sabía que eran esas cosas, solo sabía que no eran sus amigos y tampoco de los demonios.

Saca la pistola y le dispara al demonio que quería recoger la roca. No sabía porque la querían, pero no iba a darles el gusto de llevársela en sus narices. Corre y, con la espada, levanta la roca en el aire. Con el reverso de la espada. Golpea la tabla para lanzarla a un grupo numeroso. Si lo de antes no bastaba para romperla, tampoco ahora. Los demonios se alejan. Dante no sabía porque. Hasta que se dio vuelta, y una guadaña atravesó su estomago...

* * *

- ¿Necesita ayuda? – preguntó una voz amable.

- No, solo quería…apreciar un poco la gran estatua de ahí – contestó, señalando la gran escultura de un caballero de aspecto demoníaco, apoyando su espada en el suelo. Estatua con claras señales de haber sido reconstruida, como el resto del lugar, pero que aún así quedaba hermosa y en perfecta armonía con el resto del lugar.

- ¿le gusta?

- Siempre tuve cierto gusto por esculturas de ese tipo, me llamo Bianco, por cierto – se presentó. Su ropa, chaqueta incluida, era completamente negra, como su cabello, corto y alborotado. En el banco a su lado había una mochila de viaje y una especie de palo largo envuelto.

- Soy Kyrie – se presentó – Si necesita algo…

- Pues, si no es problema ¿podría dejarme solo un minuto? – empezó a buscar algo en su mochila. Para luego mostrarle un papel en blanco y un lápiz – me gusta la soledad cuando dibujo.

Kyrie sonrió y dijo – Por supuesto, si necesita algo solo llámeme.

Caminó lejos del visitante, hasta una puerta trasera. Sintió una brisa que la hizo dar vuelta, pero no vio nada ni nadie…ni siquiera a Bianco. No le dio importancia, pensando que era probable que, desde su posición, le costara verlo, y siguió su camino.

Bianco la vio irse. El ya no estaba donde se encontraba antes, ni siquiera al nivel del piso. Estaba frente a una placa de metal considerablemente alejado del suelo. Esa placa , ubicada en uno de las pocas partes que no habían necesitado ser reconstruidas, estaba bien escondida. Pero, a la vez, muy visible. Se podría decir que no la encontrarías a no ser que la estuvieras buscando. Esta rezaba la frase _"algunas puertas jamás deben abrirse"_. Con su puño rompió la placa y la pared detrás de ella y saco un pedazo de roca escrito. Descendió al suelo y guardo la roca en su mochila. Se preparaba para irse, hasta que vio el lápiz y papel. Miro de nuevo la espada y dijo en voz alta - ¿Por qué no? – Tras lo cual se sentó y empezó a garabatear la hoja.

* * *

Estaba contra el destrozado techo del edificio. Con la guadaña atravesándole el estomago. Su enemigo era esa versión más grande de los otros demonios. Cierra los ojos y usa otra de sus habilidades. Cae al suelo y golpea al gran demonio con la Force Edge. El demonio suelta al cautivo Dante quien cae al suelo y saca su Rebellion. Con su doble a su lado, esta listo para la segunda ronda. La criatura grita con su aguda voz y desaparece entre una neblina oscura. Aparece desde otro lado y carga contra ellos. Ambos dantes lo esquivan, pero no esos seres transparentes que se habían quedado observando. Volvió a cargar. Volvieron a esquivarlo, pero esta vez, cada uno al lado, golpearon al demonio con sus respectivas armas. El clon de Dante vuelve de donde había venido. Con ambas armas en mano, corre al enemigo y blande ambas espadas. El demonio cae contra la pared y la destruye. Cayendo al exterior del primer piso.

Dante se rasca la cabeza.

- Juraría que antes, esa cosa era más fuerte – ¿o era otra de esas cosas idénticas a esa cosa? Recordaba haber enfrentado dos al mismo tiempo…

Esquiva el disparo. Alguien entra por el agujero que acababa de abrir. Al verla, Dante abrió bien los ojos. Era bonita, tenía que decirlo. Su ropa negra adherida al cuerpo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y, tenía que decirlo, las chicas con anteojos siempre le parecieron bonitas.

- Parece que me he perdido la diversión – decía con acento ingles, mirando el desastre.

- Al contrario – guardo ambas armas, acercándose a ella – la diversión acaba de empezar. Preciosa.

- Ya lo creo – Con arma en la mano apunta a donde estaba Dante, para descubrir que ya no estaba ahí. Gira y apunta, pero antes que dispare, Dante usa su pistola para desviar el arma y que dispare lejos de el. Lo mismo con la otra. Lo mismo hacía la bruja contra el demonio cuando era el quien trataba de disparar. Cuando trataba de disparar con las armas de los pies, el se las arreglaba para esquivarlo, aunque le rozara. Todo esto lo hacían con una velocidad y reflejos extraordinarios, lejos de lo que un humano normal podría alcanzar. Al final, cada uno tiene una mano restringiendo a la otra y una mano apuntando a la cabeza del otro.

- Me llamo Dante.

- Llámame Bayonetta.

Ambos contrincantes se alejaron una prudente distancia. Dante guarda las pistolas y saca a Rebellion. Listo para otra ronda.

* * *

_Proposito para este año: conseguirme una nueva Pc...y dominar al mundo, claro esta._

_Sobre el capitulo, originalmente pensaba que Luka y Lady se encontraran de coincidencia. Pero entonces me costaba encontrar una razon para que eso ocurriese. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que lo mejor(y mas divertido) era que Lady estuviera actuando como guardaespaldas de Luka. Porque necesita Luka guardaespaldas? Es probable que haya aprendido a no meterse en asuntos paranormales sin un poco de ayuda, y que mejor ayuda que una mujer con bazooka?_

_ Dios, que manera de desvariar por un detalle que quizas ninguno se pregunte... en fin, feliz año nuevo!... aunque sea un poco atrasado.  
_


	5. Cap 4: Bruja vs Demonio

La habitación estaba en ruinas, cada centímetro de la pared estaba destrozado. Todos los objetos de la muestra estaba hechos añicos, decenas de reliquias del pasado acababan de irse para siempre, y aún así, Dante solo tenía ojos para la mujer frente a ella. No era una mujer normal…tampoco una demonio, de eso estaba seguro. Solo sabía que quería pelear contra el. Algo en su interior moría de ganas por pelear contra ella, también ¿acaso deseaba saber cual de los dos era superior?

Bayonetta no sabía quien era el. Solo sabía que el rastro la había llevado hasta ese lugar, donde se encontraba. Apenas lo había visto se había dado cuenta de que no era una persona normal, y el espectáculo de recién se lo había confirmado. No sabía quien era, solo sabía que desde que lo había visto, en su interior había aparecido algo que no estaba antes. Era distinto a su odio por los Ángeles, era distinto a sus amistosas bromas hacia Luka. Era distinto a su maltrato hacia Enzo. Era distinto a su rivalidad con Jeanne. Era algo mucho mas simple, era el mero deseo de pelear contra el. No por odio. No porque quisiera matarlo. No porque estuviese en medio. Simplemente, en su interior, se encontraba el deseo de descubrir quien era más fuerte.

Ninguno se había visto antes, este era su primer encuentro. Pero aún así, cada uno sabía que la persona frente a ellos era más fuerte que cualquier enemigo que se les pudiera ocurrir. Algunas personas llaman a eso, Instinto.

Fue Bayonetta la primera en moverse. Trata de atacarle. Dante esquiva e intenta cortarla con Rebellion. Bayonetta esquiva. Conecta una patada en la quijada. Trata de volver a golpearlo, pero Dante retiene su ataque con su mano, agarrándola. Sin soltarla, Dante gira su cuerpo, a continuación, arroja a su rival en el aire, lejos de el. Cuando Bayonetta aterriza en el suelo, Dante le arroja su Rebellion. Mueve todo su cuerpo para tras, con la espalda mirando al piso, y, como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, ve claramente la gran espada, a centímetros de su nariz. Cuando esa a su alcanza, coloca los dedos de su mano en la empuñadura…para sentir el terrible peso del arma cuando esta trata de arrastrarla en dirección a la que Dante la había arrojado.

Suelta el arma de inmediato, aprovechando el impulso para ponerse de pie, para ver como se clava contra la pared.

- Lo lamento – empezó Dante – Rebellion es bastante quisquillosa.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le preguntaba, con la postura ya recobrada.

- No entiendo muy bien como funciona esto, pero solo se deja ser usada por _muy_ pocas personas. En estos momentos, solo dos, incluyéndome. Para todas las demás, es demasiado pesada para ser usada.

- ¿Otra cosa que me interese saber? – pregunta, algo molesta por lo tonta que el incidente la había dejado.

- ¿Aparte de que esta otra espada si que puede ser usada por los demás? – Desenfunda la Force Edge, mostrándosela a la mujer – solo una cosita – levanta la mano desarmada, en dirección a Bayonetta.

Ella escucha un ruido y se da vuelta, justo para esquivar a la Rebellion que se había desprendido de la pared, viendo su reflejo en el metal, cuando este pasaba frente a ella.

La espada siguió su curso hasta la mano de Dante. Posando la empuñadura en la misma, como si estuviera feliz de regresar a su dueño.

- Que a Rebellion no le gusta separarse de mí.

Bayonetta acerca sus manos a su cabeza y quita la cinta de su cabello, revelando su larga cabellera.

* * *

En otra parte del museo, Enzo y el director se escondían.

- ¿Qué estará pasando ahora? – se preguntaba el director.

- ¡No se, ni me interesa! – contestaba Enzo, temblando de miedo.

Unas sombras pasaron cerca de su escondite, en dirección a la batalla.

- ¿No acaba de pasar alguien? – pregunto el directo, que había estado distraído.

- Te debes imaginar cosas.

* * *

La pelea había subido de nivel. Los ataques de Bayonetta empezaban a ser más difíciles de esquivar y esos puños de cabello realmente eran molestos (aunque valían la pena). Aun así, con su habilidad Trickster, los esquivaba sin problemas. Ella también era ágil, quizás mas que el. La pelea se había convertido en una interminable series de golpes, bloqueos, esquives y escombros volando al contacto de los ataques. Un ataque en particular le obligo a bajar la guardia, oportunidad que la bruja aprovecho para golpearlo y sacarle la Force Edge. Antes de darse cuenta, la batalla se había convertido en una pelea de espadas. Cada impacto hacía temblar el lugar. La fuerza de cada ataque era tan atroz que todo los que los rodeaba, incluso el aire, eran expulsados creando una esfera de vacío a su alrededor con cada impacto. Dante da un paso para adelante, blandiendo el arma con cada fibra de su cuerpo. El impacto hizo sacudir al edificio mismo, la fuerza del ataque de Dante era tal que, ni con todas sus fuerzas, Bayonetta podía resistirlo. El ataque es tan poderoso que Bayonetta retrocede. Acababa de perder en fuerza.

Las armas y sacan las pistolas. De un momento a otro, empezaron a correr fuera de la habitación, al enorme pasillo, sin acortar o aumentar la distancia, y disparando las armas a una velocidad inhumana. El siguiente round acababa de empezar.

* * *

- Ey ¿quienes son esos monstruos? – pregunto uno.

- ¿Estará alguno de nuestro lado? – pregunto el segundo, a su izquierda.

- A quien le importa, nos ahorraron la molestia de enfrentarnos a esos Ángeles y demonios – dijo el tercero, entrando a la, ahora, vacía y destruida galería, buscando algo.

- ¿Pe-pero y si aparecen mas?

- ¿Prefieren volver con las manos vacías _de nuevo_?

Ambos personajes se miraron y ayudaron a su amigo en la busqueda.

* * *

Las balas salían disparadas e impactaban con las paredes, dejando un claro recorrido a medida que ambos avanzaban. A pesar de su puntería, cada uno tenía problemas tratando de darle al otro. Estaban tan concentrados el uno del otro, que no vieron la pared al final del pasillo hasta que estaban demasiado cerca.

En vez de tratar de frenar, saltaron y desprendieron el pedazo de pared del edificio que salio volando, con ellos encima.

- Witch time – dijo Bayonetta, y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Saco el arma que le había robado y corrió hacia el, ansiosa por acabar con este ataque. Fue entonces que bloqueo el ataque con su llamada _Rebellion_. Se sorprendió, a pesar de que todavía estaba con la habilidad activada, el había logrado defenderse como si no lo estuviera.

- Si te preguntas porque puedo hacer ese truco también, lo aprendí tras matar a un caballo gigante, lo llamo "Quicksilver" – explicaba, como si no importara el detalle que estaban en combate.

La pelea de espadas continuo, ataque tras ataque tras ataque, enormes esferas de vacio originadas por el feroz choque de las armas aparecían y se expandían entre ellos, para luego desaparecer. Ninguno de los dos lados estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Y con todas sus fuerzas, dieron otro fiero ataque. La fuerza del impacto basto para destrozar la plataforma en la que estaban y alejarlos uno del otro.

Aprovechándose de nuevo de su habilidad, salta de escombro a escombro antes de que la gravedad haga lo suyo, yendo al encuentro de Bayonetta, quien le imita. Al estar a punto de encontrarse, Dante levanta su espada por encima de la cabeza, con ambas manos en la empuñadura, Bayonetta también coloca ambas manos en la suya, preparándose para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ambas armas chocan en medio del aire y, nuevamente, el impacto es devastador. Tan poderoso que todos los escombros a su alrededor son desintegrados. Tan poderoso que envía a Dante a salir volando para arriba y a Bayonetta descender hasta la tierra, justo después de eso, el efecto de ambas habilidades desaparece, con la espada desprendiéndose de su mano y clavándose en medio de la calle, a varios metros de ella.

Esa pelea podía alargarse por mucho tiempo, era hora de acabarla. Se pone de pie y, con un movimiento, su ropa desaparece y su cuerpo desnudo es cubierto por un torbellino de cabello. El cabello de su cabeza se hunde en la tierra y, a un par de metros de ella, sale una criatura similar a una serpiente, volando en dirección a su enemigo.

Dante sonríe y dice – hora de la artillería pesada.

Sus ojos se vuelven rojizos a la vez que blande la espada, en dirección a la gran cabeza.

Con el cuerpo de la criatura tapando su visión, Bayonetta no podía ver lo que pasaba, solo podía ver una luz rojiza emanando de la cabeza, y la criatura invocada agitándose de un lado a otro. Finalmente, la criatura descendió al suelo, con la fuente de la luz rojiza en la boca, impactando contra la calle y destrozándola. La enorme cortina de humo que se había levantado le impedía saber el resultado, aunque estaba segura de que había ganado, hasta que la criatura que había invocado con su cabello se derrumbo en el suelo, derrotada, esparciendo el humo y mostrando a una criatura rojiza, del tamaño de un humano, con lo que parecía una combinación de armadura y ropa, con la espada apoyada al hombro y con una brillante marca en el pecho, un demonio. El demonio camino hasta el arma clavada, convenientemente, a un par de metros de el y la recogió con la mano libre. A continuación, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a recuperar su anterior forma. Dante respiraba, agotado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Debo admitirlo, ese fue un buen truco ¿puedes continuar? – pregunto, como si hablara con una vieja amiga.

Su ropa ya había vuelto a su estado anterior cuando había fijado la mirada en ella. Le molestaba admitir que estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir peleando, pero… - …no, ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir peleando – admitió.

- Igual yo – dijo, casi bostezando – fue divertido, aunque dudo que me vayan a pagar – decía al ver como había quedado el museo, si el exterior estaba tan horrible, ni se quería imaginar el interior. Esquiva un auto que iba a toda potencia.

- ¿y ese chiflado?

* * *

- ¡Lo conseguimos! – decían, eufóricos de haber recuperado la roca.

- Por cierto – empezó uno - ¿Por qué teníamos que recuperarla?

Los otros dos lo miraron, esa era una MUY buena pregunta.

- Porque esa era vuestra misión, nada más – contestó el que acababa de caer sobre el techo del auto. A quien ellos no podían ver desde su posición y que se había ido antes de que pudieran hablarle.

* * *

- Suena interesante – contestó, tras terminar de escuchar a Monam – pero ¿porque yo?

- Porque eres alguien poderoso, Leonardus, tenerte como aliado sería una gran adición a mi causa.

Leonardus poseía cabello rubio que le tapaba las orejas, ojos claros y piel blanca como el mármol, su ropa parecía ropa para dormir. Estaban sentados en una mesa, tomando el té que les había servido.

- Veamos si entiendo. ¿Quieres que me una a tu causa, la cual puede llegar a despertar la cólera de tanto inferno como paradiso si se enteran?

- si.

- ¿Y lograste meter a Bely en todo esto?

- No molestes.

- ¿Aceptaras o no?

- Como ya te dije, suena interesante, quiero subirme.

- Excelente – El rostro de Monam mostraba su satisfacción – ¿nos vamos?

- Solo una cosa – pidió. Se puso de pie y, recorriendo la ropa con ambas manos, esta cambio completamente, volviéndose ropa de viaje – No puedo irme en pijama.

* * *

Bianco había abandonado el edificio, con su trofeo guardado.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto la voz de una mujer, posada en la rama de un arbol.

- Esta en mi bolsa.

- Pareces decepcionado…

- No hay ni un solo Ángel, solo demonios, por supuesto que estoy decepcionado.

- Este lugar esta muy alejado del cielo.

- No me importa, mas les vale que el siguiente trabajo sea cerca de Paradiso, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba aburrida.

- ¿Y viniste a molestarme?

- Solo vine para ver si podía escuchar cantar a una tal Kyrie, pero no hubo suerte.

- No sabía que alguien como tu apreciase cosas.

- Cree lo que quieras, pero si crees que exterminar Ángeles solucionaran tus problemas, estas equivocado – La mujer se desvaneció entre las sombras que habían aparecido a su alrededor.

- Rara…

* * *

_Finalmente subo un nuevo capitulo. Este capitulo me costo, en especial porque tuve que hacer pelear a dos de los personajes mas poderosos del mundo de los videojuegos...aunque puede que exagerase un poquito. El devil trigger de Dante es el del DMC4._

_El siguiente cpaitulo trataré de terminarlo mas pronto y, tristemente, no saldran Dante y/o Bayonetta.  
_


	6. Cap 5: El Demonio mas humano

- ¿Paso algo interesante? – le pregunto a Kyrie, en la cena. Juntos en una esquina de la mesa. Desde hacia un tiempo habían empezado a vivir juntos, ella y Nero.

Nero tenía cabello blanco(como cierto misterioso demonio que conocía) y vestía un abrigo azul que combinaba con el resto de su ropa. Su brazo derecho, similar al de un demonio, estaba descubierto, con la mano de Kyrie apoyada sobre este.

- Hoy conocí a un turista.

- ¿Un turista? Eso es raro – la ciudad Fortuna no era muy popular entre las visitas. A pesar de que el número de demonios que aparecían había disminuido considerablemente, la mala reputación del lugar se mantenía. No ayudaba todas esas historias de sectas adoradores de demonios (que, por cierto, eran verdad. Algo así).

- Me recordaba un poco a ti – admitió.

- ¿Tenía un brazo maldito?

Kyrie se mostró un poco entristecida.

- Te juro que era una broma – se apresuró. Hacía mucho que ya no ocultaba su brazo. La única razón por la que lo hacía era por como reaccionaría ella, pero desde que lo había aceptado, ya no tenía necesidad de ocultarlo. Jamás le había importado lo que pensaran otros de el.

- Sabes que no me gusta que hables así de ti.

- Lo siento…

Un silencio incomodo los invadió

- …la ciudad parece mas viva últimamente ¿no crees? – Dijo, tratando de enmendar su error – casi pareciera que lo de hace 6 meses jamás ocurrió.

Kyrie se animo un poco.

- Si, todo gracias a ti.

- ¿A mi?

- De no ser por ti, la ciudad habría sido destruida hace mucho y lo sabes. Credo…

- La semana siguiente iba a ser su cumpleaños ¿no?

Kyrie asintió.

Credo era el hermano de Kyrie. A pesar de que el y Nero no se llevaban bien, tenian algo en común, Kyrie. Al final, Credo murió tratando de detener a Sanctus, con eso se había ganado su respeto.

- ¿Que dices si visitamos su tumba ese día?

Kyrie se sorprendió, pero en seguida sonrió y asintió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nero por cerca de un minuto. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, sus labios estaban a un centímetro de encontrarse y…

- ¡Sr. Nero! ¡Srta. Kyrie! ¡Paso algo en la opera! – dijo el miembro de la iglesia, quien abrió las puertas del comedor, interrumpiéndolos antes de que lo lograran.

- Voy enseguida – dijo Kyrie, un poco triste por haber sido interrumpidos…de nuevo.

Nero se quedo solo en la habitación, frustrado por ser novios tanto tiempo y todavía no haber tenido UN. MALDITO. BESO.

- Juro que el próximo que vuelva a interrumpirnos le pego un tiro – dijo entre dientes y siguió a su novia.

* * *

En cierto salon, en una gran mesa redonda.

- ¿Quién se cree que es? – decía una de las personas de la mesa

- Ya lo escuchaste – decía el de su derecha.

- ¿Realmente quieres que me crea lo que dijo?

- ¿Cómo mas explicarías tanto poder? – decía otro.

- Lo que no entiendo es que quiere lograr con todo esto.

- No hay razón para no aprovechar la situación – dijo una mujer.

- Si el es quien afirma ser, no creo que podamos manipularlo, si eso es lo que sugieres.

- Típica actitud de los tuyos, perrito.

* * *

- ¿De que se trata, señor? – preguntó, ansioso.

- Te encargarás de alguien que creemos que ha estado husmeando donde no debe.

- ¿Qué hago con el?

- Lo que quieras.

- Excelente – dijo, relamiéndose los labios.

* * *

Trish salio de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla. El único beneficio de estar sola era poder disfrutar un baño sin arriesgarse a alguna de las tonterías de Dante. Aún así, las cosas estaban bastante aburridas sin el. Sobre el escritorio desocupado había una foto de una mujer idéntica a ella, era Eva, la madre de Dante. Se sentía raro trabajar para alguien cuya difunta madre era igual a una, pero en su caso no había sido coincidencia.

El teléfono suena.

- ¿Devil May Cry? – pregunto al levantar el tubo.

- Trish, soy Lady ¿esta Dante?

- No ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo un nuevo cliente que parece haberse metido en algo grande.

- ¿No me digas que tendré que volver a unirme a una secta?

- Fuiste tu la que se unió, yo solo…como sea, quería que vieran que podían averiguar sobre un tal _Rabsus_.

- ¿El te lo pidió?

- No, no sabe que los llamé, solo es que el nombre me da mala espina.

- ¿No puedes hacer sola la tarea?

- Se bien que tienen un mejor contacto que los míos.

Se refería a Rodin.

- ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? – le gustaba hacer que Lady perdiera el orgullo.

- Por que…esta bien, dime el precio.

- No te va a salir barato – decía, riéndose por dentro.

* * *

A miles de kilómetros, entre las montañas, en un lugar al que ningún humano había ido antes, había un enorme árbol del tamaño de las montañas, con una torre levantada sobre su copa, aunque no se veía a la distancia, entre la jungla de ramas había ruinas de una civilización, ruinas ahora ocupadas por gente con la torre como objetivo.

- ¿Y bien?

- No se puede abrir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que no podemos entrar en la torra – decía, con desprecio a su superior.

- Por todos los… ¡entonces derriben la puerta o una pared o algo!

No se puede, la única manera es abriendo la puerta, necesitamos una llave.

- ¡Pues búsquenla! – empezaba a irritarse.

- No existe.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Pues que no existe, tenemos que fabricarla.

- Supongo que no pueden fabricarla.

- Necesitamos a un experto, alguien capaz de forjar cosas que no se pueden conseguir ni en este mundo, ni en Inferno ni en Paradiso.

- Quieres decir…

Asintió.

- Necesitamos alguien capaz de forjar un Alma.

* * *

_Y Nero aparece por fin! aun queda un par de personajes por aparecer, pero Nero sera **importantisimo** para la trama... bueno, el es importante, pero mas importante va a ser su brazo "¿Por que?" preguntan? les dare una pista, que es lo mas espectacular que podría pasar?(ademas de Dante y Bayonetta peleando codo a codo, obviamente)_

_Me parecia divertido que, a pesar de haber progresado exitosamente en su relacion, Nero y Kyrie aun no hayan conseguido ese beso que le prometio al final del juego. Podra el pobre Nero conseguir el tan ansiado beso? si son listos apostaran que no._

_Porque Trish quiere saber quien es el tal comosellame? es probable que haya desarrollado un 6º sentido para esas cosas, despues de todo, a diferencia de Trish y Dante(y Bayonetta...creo) ella es humana, si no tiene cuidado, no durara mucho en este trabajo. Luka...creo que en el fondo es el mismo idiota que casi muere 20 veces en el juego, no creo que se haya tomado la molestia de hacer lo que hizo Lady._

_Que Rodin no esta con los demonios? lo dudo, al final de Bayonetta lo muestran en el funeral, deseand_o _que los demonios no se lleven a nuestra amiga, creo que, al igual que Trish, esta con los humanos._

_Como sea, tengo un pequeño proyecto entre manos(que NO subire a la pagina) que me saca tiempo de encima y la proxima semana empieza la facultad por lo que es probable que tarde en subir las siguientes. Deseenme suerte...la necesitaré.  
_


	7. Cap 6: Pieza

Una parte del techo había sido destruida. No era un gran agujero, ni profundo, pero era imposible negar que no hubiera sido hecho por alguien…o algo.

- ¿Crees que…?

- No creo. No veo el porque harían algo como eso – se adelanto a contestar.

- Pero, Nero…

- Tranquila – dijo, apoyando la mano en su hombro, tratando de confortarla – Si fueran demonios, acabaría con ellos en un momento.

Kyrie no pareció más animada. Al contrario. Nero supuso el porque. A pesar de haber aceptado la verdad sobre el, Kyrie se sentía incomoda ante el hecho de que Nero tuviera que salir a pelear. Ante el hecho de que Nero pudiera salir herido…o peor.

- Escucha – empezó Nero, mirándola a los ojos – Si es necesario, luchare con todas mis fuerzas para proteger a la ciudad y a ti. Pero te prometo que, sin importar que, no te dejare ¿de acuerdo? No importa que pase, te prometo que siempre volveré – coloco disimuladamente la mano demoníaca en un bolsillo, sacando una pequeña cajita cuadrada – yo siempre…

- ¡Sr. Nero! – Dijo uno de los hombres que recogían los escombros del suelo – aquí hay algo

Nero se dirigió al hombre, decidiendo perdonarle dependiendo de cuan importante era el hallazgo…era una placa de metal abollada, que rezaba la frase _"algunas puertas jamás deben abrirse"_. Era probable que le hubiera pegado un disparo con su pistola de no haberse decidido a ver del otro lado, allí había algo mas escrito de una manera mas rustica, obviamente añadido a ultima hora.

- _"Matius Arlug"_ – citó – _"Rezo porque nadie encuentre lo que aquí yace"_ ¿te suena? – le pregunto a su novia, tras meditar unos segundos acerca de que si valía la pena averiguar más.

- Creo…que aparece en algún documento de la biblioteca – respondió, tratando de recordar

Nero fijo la mirada en el pequeño grupo que trabajaba con los escombros.

- Ustedes – empezó, con autoridad – eso puede esperar, vayan a los archivos de la biblioteca y busquen cualquier cosa relacionado a esto – y les tendió la placa.

Los tres miembros de la iglesia asintieron y partieron rumbo a los archivos.

- Te has vuelto más responsable – Le dijo Kyrie, con una sonrisa.

- No se de que me hablas – dijo, sonrojándose.

- Mejor voy a ayudarles – Decidió Kyrie, caminando en la misma dirección que los tres hombres que acababan de dejar el recinto. Nero estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepintió al último segundo. Una vez solo, observo el anillo dentro de la cajita abierta, decidiendo que eso podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había llamado a Trish, y aun no había devuelto la llamada. Ambos estaban compartiendo un cuarto en un hotel barato. Según el, para evitar sospechas, compartirían el cuarto. Aunque sabia cual era la verdadera razón, debía admitir que era un buen mentiroso. Además no podía quejarse, ya que para ella era gratis y, si intentaba algo raro, siempre podía volver a mostrarle la bazuca que siempre llevaba con ella.

Luka abrió la puerta.

- ¿Que tal, _Dame_?

- ¿Vas a decirme porque seguimos esperando sentados?

- Simple – respondió, sentándose en la otra cama de la habitación antes de continuar – verás, sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, van a hacerlo a medianoche, debemos infiltrarnos antes de esa hora, pero solo podremos hacerlo dentro de media hora, en el momento donde su seguridad sea más débil.

- ¿y yo a que entro en todo esto?

- Por si el plan falla y nos descubren.

- Yo soy una cazadora de demonios, no una espía – dijo, molesta.

- Te juro que esto no es algo simple como contrabando, pero algo…distinto.

- ¿como que?

- Por lo que pude descubrir, créeme, no es algo de este mundo.

Lady sabía que siempre que decían algo como eso, era cosa seria. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el teléfono sonó. Lady contesto antes de que Luka. Era Trish.

- Tengo lo que me pediste.

- Dame los detalles – dijo en voz baja, tratando que Luka no escuchara.

- De acuerdo, primero que todo, que sepas que tenías razón, te has metido en algo gordo. _Rabsus_ es el nombre de un alto ejecutivo de una empresa no muy conocida, pero muy peligrosa.

- ¿Peligrosa? ¿Te refieres…a que son como en fortuna?

- No exactamente, verás, ellos son…

La puerta de la habitación fue derribada y varias personas entraron. Instintivamente, Lady soltó el tubo, saco su Uzi y empezó a disparar. Al ver que eran inútiles, se agacha para esquivar al enemigo que se había transformado en lobo para atacarla, y recoge su bazuca escondida debajo de la cama. Con el arma colgada de la espalda, agarra a Luka del hombro mientras sigue disparando y hace que ambos salten por la ventana del cuarto que estaba en el primer piso.

En mitad de la caída, apunto la bazuca a la ventana rota y disparo, explotando dentro del cuarto.

Pero la cosa no había terminado allí, pues sin saberlo hasta que Luka se lo indico, Abajo había una persona esperándoles con una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

- ¡Lady! ¡Lady! – gritaba Trish, desesperada. Cuelga con fuerza el teléfono, para luego empezar a caminar en círculos por la habitación vacía, intranquila.

"_esa idiota"_ pensaba _"¡Esa idiota! Que no sabe evitar meterse en problemas"_ pensaba _"si se cree que voy a ir en su ayuda, esta muy equivocada ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué razón tendría YO que ir a la boca del lobo por esa idiota?"_

Se llevo la mano a su mandíbula, en gesto pensativo.

- De acuerdo, ella aún tiene que pagarme por la información que le busque – dijo, en voz alta para si misma.

Camino hacía la puerta trampa escondida a los pies de la escalera, revelando mas peldaños en dirección hacía abajo.

Al final del recorrido había una puerta, del otro lado, una habitación oscura. Al encender la luz, el cuarto se ilumino como si la luz del sol la invadiera. Allí colgadas, estaba la colección de armas de Dante, desde espadas y armas de fuego…hasta una guitarra…Trish camino entre ellas, hasta llegar a sus preferidas.

- ¿Trabajo? – Pregunto Agni.

- Si.

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto Rudra.

- de cazar lobos – respondió, antes de retirarlas de la pared y llevárselas a la espalda.

* * *

Enzo conducía, nervioso. A varios kilómetros ya del museo que ese par había destruido.

- …sigo sin creer que le convencieras de que te prestara el auto.

- Que puedo decir, soy un tipo carismático – contesto Dante, en el asiento trasero del vehiculo.

- Disculpa, pero creo que fui yo quien le convenció – le interrumpió Bayonetta, a su lado.

- oh! _Disculpau _mi _errour_, señorita.

- Cállate o te disparo.

- No es que te haya servido mas temprano, _señoritau_.

Bayonetta saco su pistola al mismo tiempo que Dante y…

- Todavía nos faltan 10 kilómetros ¿no pueden quedarse quietos?

Ambos le dirigieron una mirada seria, indicando que se quedara callado. Enzo no abrio la boca en el resto del viaje.

Hacía algunas horas que habían dejado la ciudad para seguir la pequeña pista que tenían.

Mientras Dante y Bayonetta…se conocían…alguien había robado el fragmento de roca que había atraído a los demonios y a esas cosas transparentes. Ángeles, según Bayonetta. El Director del museo les explico que esa cosa había sido encontrada en unas ruinas de hacía unos 500 años, pero que era mucho mas antigua que eso. Era una pequeña pista, pero Dante sabía que lo mejor era averiguar que pasaba antes que la cosa le siguiera de todas formas. Bayonetta estaba interesada en el asunto y le había insistido/obligado a dejarla acompañarlo. Dante no había protestado demasiado, de todas formas.

- Entonces – empezó dante, rompiendo el silencia – eran Ángeles.

- Eso es correcto, la mayoría de las personas no pueden verlos, y los que pueden…

- Solo ven una imagen transparente.

- No lo diría de esa forma, pero sí.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo, mirándola fijamente.

- Porque en realidad están en otra dimensión, justo al lado de la nuestra, en esa dimensión, ellos pueden vernos pero nosotros no a ellos…en teoría – explico, acomodándose el cabello con la mano.

En ese instante Dante lo vio en su muñeca, durante la pelea no se había fijado, tampoco cuando habían hablado con el director. Se había fijado en ese instante en que estaba manteniendo una conversación más o menos seria con ella.

- ¿hay algún problema, Dante "querido"? – dijo, con cierto tono de burla.

- …no, nada –contesta – no pasa _nadau_.

* * *

En el aeropuerto desierto, Leo estaba maravillado por el medio de transporte que usarían para el viaje.

- ¿Tienes avión privado? – pregunto Leo.

- No es _mío_ – explico Monam – pero sí, viajamos en avión privado.

- Entonces… ¿subimos? – pregunto, incapaz de ocultar su emoción.

- aun falta el cuarto pasajero – explico Beldanda.

- ¿cuarto?...parece que ya llegó – dijo, antes de que una persona debajo de una tunica de tela marrón oscuro, inclinado, apareciera casi de la nada.

- Perdón…por mí…retrazo…no estoy…acostumbrado…a las ciudades… - contesto, despacio, con una voz grave, como si saboreara cada palabra.

- No pasa nada, Bagda – le tranquilizo Monam.

La sangre de ambos, Beldanda y Leonardus, se helo por completo.

- Si tanto te molesta, entonces tengo una pequeña misión para ti – continuo.

- ¿De que…se trata?

De su bolsillo saco una pluma gris y se la extendió. Bagda la recibió en la palma abierta y, con delicadeza, se la llevo hasta el oído oculto por las sombras.

Se quedo tiempo unos cuantos segundos, antes de devolvérsela.

- ¿Tienes en claro tu nueva misión?

- …si…buscar y traer…a la tal…María…

Leo sintió algo. Había ocultado bien su presencia, casi había pasado desapercibido, pero estaba allí. Coloco disimuladamente la mano en el bolsillo, para coger lo que tenía a mano.

Como un rayo fugaz, Leo arrojo las ahora agujas metálicas a una pared vacía. Que luego saltaron en medio del aire.

Leo y Beldanda esquivaron, pero Monam se limito en levantar la mano y atrapar con los dedos las invisibles balas.

- ¿Cuánto haces que escuchas? – pregunto curioso, con una mirada que incluso a Bagda le hizo temblar.

Leonardus, Beldanda y Bagda fueron en persecución de la persona desconocida, oculta en Purgatorio, pero que de todas formas eran capaces de conocer donde estaba.

La persona logro esquivarlos y huir a la salida, pero Monam no planeaba dejar que se fuera así sin más. Agito la mano levantada segundos antes de que alcanzara la salida, devolviéndole las balas, incrustándoselas en el hombro derecho. A pesar de estar herida, la persona continuo escapando.

Leonardus, Beldanda y Bagda se prepararon para seguir la persecución, pero algo incrustándose en la pared los detuvo. Era la última de las balas que Monam había atrapado.

- No tiene sentido seguirla a estas alturas, tampoco que importe mucho. Tenemos cosas mas importantes de que ocuparnos.

- Pero… - empezó Beldanda.

- Dije, _vámonos _– insistió, con autoridad.

Por un instante, el terror invadio a los tres, sobretodo a Beldanda, a quien estaban dirigidas esas palabras.

- …si…mi señor…

* * *

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no creen? Pero no crean que me haya olvidado de WMC. Si busco una explicación al porque…digamos que a partir de ahora, la cosa se complica__. Aparte de razones personales, he tenido que planear mejor la trama, pues a partir de ahora, son varias cosas que pasan a la vez y tengo que evitar meterme en, digamos, un callejón sin salida. Como sea. Por si no es claro, Dante esta burlándose del acento de Bayonetta. Cosa un tanto difícil ya que todo esto esta escrito en español en vez de ingles…y bueno, que esto esta ESCRITO, el acento es sonido, no escritura. Pero de todas formas, ya que Dante esta burlándose, tampoco que tenga que "escribir" el acento 100% perfecto._

_Por ultimo. Si, Lady y Luka fueron atacados por hombres-lobo. No, el resultado no habría sido distinto si Lady hubiera usado balas de plata. Si, Luka trato de tocarle el ****** durante la caída. Si, Lady es capaz de cargar sin problemas con una bazuca…o por lo menos eso me ha dado a entender las referencias que tomo. Solo se que si no pudiera moverse con libertad, a pesar de cargar con una bazuca, hace mucho que dios sabe que le podría haberle pasado.  
_


	8. Cap 7: Danzando con lobos

El techo del edificio. Allí era donde los dos estaban. Lady había logrado apuntar la bazuca, lanzar la cuchilla, clavarla y usarla para llevarlos allí, segundos antes que el enemigo en el suelo se convirtiera en lobo y tratara de atacarlos en el aire.

- Eso fue…

- Esto recién empieza – dijo Lady, con Uzi en mano – será mejor que te alejes.

Luka no entendía, hasta que una criatura peluda apareció en el mismo borde del que ellos habían escalado.

Luka se aleja.

La criatura regresa a su forma humana. Toda la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba desnuda, mientras la parte inferior tenía unos pantalones bastante dañados. No llevaba ninguna clase de calzado.

- Eres ágil, humana.

- …gracias…

- ¿Sabes? Generalmente te atacaría y despedazaría, pero hoy estoy de buen humor. Apártate de mi camino y te dejo ir.

Lady dirigió un rápido vistazo en la dirección donde Luka estaba escondido.

Se saca la bazuca de la espalda.

Corre para el costado mientras dispara la Uzi.

El enemigo trata de esquivar, pero, al menos, una bala se incrusta en el hombro derecho.

El enemigo ni se inmuta. La herida se cierra.

- ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron modales? - Le pregunta a la chica.

Lady no puede evita esbozar una sonrisa, a la vez que saca una segunda Uzi.

El enemigo vuelve a transformarse en su forma lobo.

Corre hacia Lady, tratando de despedazarla con sus garras, pero Lady consigue esquivarle, continuando disparándole. Retrocede hasta estar cerca del borde.

Apenas tiene una abertura, intenta pasar justo al lado de el. Pero no consigue lograrlo sin sentir sus garras en su brazo.

Se tira al suelo, para alejarse cuanto pueda de el. Vuelve a cargar. Sigue disparando.

El lobo trataba de evitar cuantas balas pudiera, pero ni el podía esquivarlas todas, y a pesar de curársele las heridas, el recibir disparos seguía teniendo consecuencias.

Lady, ya levantada, tira las Uzis y esquiva otro ataque frontal, para volver al lugar donde había dejado su bazuca.

La levanta y dispara un misil.

El enemigo lo esquiva sin problemas…para que la cuchilla se le clave en el hombro derecho.

Lady recoge el cable, obligándole a acercarse al cañón del arma.

Vuelve a disparar una vez estaba cerca. Pero el Monstruo desvía el cañón con el brazo derecho.

El le roza, pero no le toca. Golpea a Lady con el brazo derecho a la vez que esta, disimuladamente, sacaba algo de su cinturón, tirándola a medio metro de distancia.

El lobo se saca la cuchilla, para notar algo frente a el. Una granada sin seguro.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. La explosión de la granada le da de lleno, arrojándolo al suelo.

Lady vuelve a levantarse, tambaleando.

Recoge la bazuca, volviendo a poner la cuchilla en su lugar, y se acerca al moribundo monstruo.

- Lo siento, pero no, mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado matando a mi madre – le respondió, antes de levantar la bazuca cuanto le permitió su cuerpo debilitado y clavarle la cuchilla en la yugular, usando la gravedad para asegurarse de que fuera profundo.

* * *

El motor de la moto resonaba con fuerza mientras Bianco atravesaba la ciudad.

Ya hacían horas que había cumplido su misión en Fortuna y estaba cansado del viaje, pero ya estaba cerca. Ya podía ver el edificio de A. W. Inc.

* * *

- ¿esta…esta muerto? – preguntó Luka, dudoso si acercarse al cuerpo, ahora en forma humana.

- …sí – dijo, arrodillada, buscándole el pulso. Nada.

- Debo decir que eso fue impresionante…es verdad eso de…

- ¿Por qué te quieren matar? – preguntó, aún en rodillas.

- ¿que? – preguntó.

- ¿Por-qué-te-quieren-matar? – Dijo, en silabas – no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigos lleguen aquí, pero necesito que me lo digas.

- Solo se que están haciendo algo fuera de este mundo – dijo, tragando saliva. Podía ver como la mujer frente a el estaba sangrando, pero aún así su voz ni se inmutaba.

Lady se para y le mira de frente.

- ¿_Qué_ es?

- …un ritual – contestó.

- ¿Qué tipo de ritual?

- No…no estoy… - Luka agacha la mirada antes de volvérsela a dirigir - solo se que se llama "Ritual de Purga"

* * *

Los cinco miembros sobrevivientes, tres hombres y dos mujeres, de la explosión subieron a la terraza…para encontrar el cuerpo solitario del Alfa.

- ¡Escaparon! – dijo la mujer a cargo del grupo.

Uno de los hombres se acercó al cuerpo desangrado y se inclino, para apreciarlo mejor, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Supongo que no era tan duro después de tod…

En un instante, su brazo transformado le atravesó la garganta, dejando que se muriera de forma lenta.

* * *

ESTABA COLERICO, NI SIQUIERA QUERÍA SOPORTAR LAS TONTERÍAS DE NADIE. POR ESO LE DESTROZÓ LA GARGANTA. ¡POR ESO LO DEJABA MORIRSE!

- Veo que sigue vivo, Sr. Traid.

SU ROSTRO SEGUÍA SIN RECUPERARSE DEL TODO. DEMASIADO LENTO. DEMASIADO LENTO.

LA BASTARDA NO ESTABA. ¡LA BASTARDA NO ESTABA!

LA MOLESTA POLVORA QUEMADA INTERRUMPE LA CACERÍA. ¡LA BASTARDA ESCAPÓ!

- Dime que tienen su rastro.

- No, lo lamento. El periodista…

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO EL PERIODISTA! –GRITA. SIN IMPORTAR NADA. GRITA CON COLERA - ¡Quiero a la bastarda!

- Pero nuestras…

- Vayan y búsquenlo si quieren ¡LA BASTARDA ES MIA! – LA MUJER LE HABÍA HUMILLADO. ¡HIBA A DESPEDAZARLA! ¡IBA A HACERLA SUFRIR!

- Pues, si esta con el periodista, creo que se dirigen al…

- Que así sea – LEVANTA. LA IBA A ENCONTRAR Y DESPEDAZAR. LA IBA A ENCONTRAR. LA IBA MATAR. LA IBA A MATAR ¡LA IBA A MATAR!

- Señor, sus heridas aún…

- ¡¿QUE IMPORTAN MIS HERIDAS? ¡QUIERO ENCONTRAR A LA MUJER Y QUIERO MATARLA!

* * *

Enzo se estaciona. Dante y Bayonetta se bajan. Enzo enciende el motor y se marcha.

Ambos le despiden con la mano.

- …no va a volver – dijo Dante.

Bayonetta concordaba.

Estaban en un bosque con un sendero. Un sendero a las ruinas.

Ambos cazadores empezaron a andar.

- Entonces... ¿como conoces a Enzo? – preguntó Bayonetta.

- Una larga historia. Me debía dinero, yo le debía dinero. Ambos debíamos dinero. Antes de darme cuenta, nos volvimos algo parecido a amigos.

Bayonetta asentía.

- Tu turno ¿Por qué viniste conmigo? ¿Por qué soy bonito?

- Como si me gustara alguien que se olvida de afeitarse. Solo estoy aquí porque tengo un vago interés en las ruinas.

- Ya _veou_… ¿trabajas para los demonios? – preguntó, ahora en un tono mas serio.

- No exactamente. Solo he hecho algunos…trabajos para…

- Esa no era mi pregunta.

Bayonetta le mira antes de contestar.

- No, Dante querido – le dijo - _no_ estoy de su lado, solo hago lo estrictamente necesario para evitar romper el trato.

- ¿Que trato?

- …No tiene importancia.

Dante se percató de algo, pero no le dio importancia. Su mirada estaba distraída por el objeto.

Ambos se pararon al llegar a la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva a la que le habían construido una puerta.

* * *

Leonardus dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción ante los cómodos asientos del avión.

- Definitivamente, seguirles fue la mejor elección de mi vida.

- Cállate – Dijo Belldanda, sentada junto a una de las ventanas.

Sombras aparecieron Y tanto Belldanda como Leonardus se sorprendieron. Monam ni se inmutó.

De las sombras apareció una mujer con una gruesa tunica negra que no lograba ocultar sus botas negras.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes, también negros.

La única parte que no estaba cubierta por esa gruesa ropa, era su cabeza con la capucha sin poner, revelando un rostro impasible, pero tranquilo, con la piel blanca como el mármol y su cabello corto y blanco como el de un fantasma, parecía joven.

Su mano derecha sostenía parada una guadaña tan grande como ella, con una cadena recorriéndola en espiral. La hoja debía medir un tercio lo que el mango. Parecía pesado, pero la chica lo movía sin problemas.

- Je, eres buena – dijo Leo – ni siquiera te sentí aproximarte.

- Eso es porque no me aproxime – explicó, con voz tranquila.

- Leonardus, te presento a Crisantemo, nuestra adición previa a ti.

- Mucho gusto – le extendió la mano, pero Crisantemo se la rechazó.

- ¿Ya le ha llegado el mensaje? – le preguntó a Monam.

- sí. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Necesito que busques a alguien que posea un alma pura y me la traigas.

Una muy leve imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- En ese caso, creería saber a quién.

* * *

Ambos seguían avanzando, alejándose del hotel destruido.

- ya estamos bien lejos – dijo Luka.

- No quiero arriesgarme.

- Debe faltar una hora para el ritual. Debemos estar allí antes de que empiece.

- ¿aun te importa eso? – pregunto Lady, irritada.

- Tengo mis razones.

Lady sigue avanzando.

- Debo decirte que eso fue impresionante. La manera en que te encargaste de ese sujeto. Saque algunas fot…

Lady le detiene.

Una moto pasa.

Una extraña sensación le recorre el cuerpo. Pero se tranquiliza una vez la moto se aleja.

* * *

Bianco entra al edificio, con el palo envuelto apoyado en el hombro. Un hombre en traje le espera.

- Bienvenido, Sr. Bianco – dice, con una ligera reverencia – he de suponer que ha tenido suerte.

- Esta en mi mochila – dice, señalando su espalda.

El hombre trata acercar la mano. Bianco le aleja golpeándole el brazo con el palo envuelto.

- No me hagas sacarlo.

Ambos caminan por la desierta sala, solo ocupada por una recepcionista, hasta los ascensores.

- Por cierto – empezó Bianco – he notado desde el exterior mucha actividad en el edificio anexo.

- Si, un pequeño proyecto, se lo mostraría, pero aún no está listo.

- Ya veo…

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban rodeados de Ángeles y Demonios. Dejando en claro que no les permitirían ingresar por la puerta, ahora bloqueada por barreras.

- Que empiece la fiesta – dice dante, sacando a Rebellion. Cargando contra el enemigo mas cercano, sin importarle si era un Ángel o un demonio.

* * *

Kyrie y los demás miembros buscaban el nombre en la biblioteca, pero no parecían poder encontrar nada. Su nombre aparecía un par de veces en algunos de los planos originales, pero poco más. Aún así, no se rendiría, encontraría al tal Matius para Nero, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Durante todo el suceso de hacía medio año, ella había sido incapaz de ayudar a Nero ni una sola vez, esta vez sería distinto, haría lo que pudiera para ayudarle, aunque eso solo fuera encontrar un nombre.

Entonces notó algo raro en uno de los planos. En una esquina había escrito una palabra en letra similar al de la placa, "_Riatus_".

Única pista. Busca en el registro esa palabra, la encuentra, un nombre. La lleva a un libro pequeño y viejo, de cuero, con las iniciales A.M. escritas en el dorso.

Lo abre y…

Kyrie se dirige a los otros miembros que buscaban con ella.

- traigan a Nero ahora, creo que lo encontré.

Kyrie vuelve a releer lo que había visto. Eso era increíble, no podía creer que…

- ¿No es tarde para ponerse a leer? – pregunta una voz femenina.

Al darse la vuelta, Kyrie se encuentra con una mujer de negro, bostezando, recostada arriba de uno de los grandes estantes.

- ¿Cuánto llevas allí? – pregunta, ocultando disimuladamente el libro entre documentos.

- ¿Quién sabe? No llevo una cuenta del tiempo – responde.

- ¿Qu-quien eres?

- Llámame Crisantemo y, a menos que decida cantar, Srta. Kyrie, necesito que venga conmigo.

* * *

La moto corría a toda velocidad, esquivando los autos que no podían ni verla, tenía que encontrar a Cereza, tenía que encontrarle, tenía que contárselo. Ignoraba el dolor que le causaban las heridas en el hombro. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ello, tenía que encontrar a Cereza y contarle lo que averiguó…pero exactamente quien era su líder. Nunca había sentido nada así…desde aquella vez.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Porque siguen apareciendo tipos así? –se pregunta Jeanne, con armagura.

* * *

Con sigilo, pasan la reja del edificio.

- Ya llegamos, mas vale que valga la pena – le dice Lady.

- Ya verás, se supone que lo están haciendo en el ultimo piso del edificio anexo – le explica, señalando el edificio.

* * *

Al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la biblioteca, Nero corrió para encontrar a Kyrie escapando de una mujer vestida de negro, portando una guadaña con cadena.

- Mas complicaciones – se lamentó la mujer, a la vez que Nero tenía su espada lista y saltaba a atacarla.

La mujer es cubierta en sombras y desaparece.

La mujer aparece cerca de Kyrie, levantando su arma.

Una vez aterriza, Nero la ataca con su pistola, cargada con su poder, haciéndola bloquear el ataque con su arma.

Entonces arroja su golpe a distancia, a través de su brazo demoniaco.

La mujer vuelve a cubrirse en sombras y desaparecer.

- Supongo que voy a tener que distraerme un rato contigo – dice, bostezando – que aburrido.

* * *

_He aquí otro capitulo. Supongo que ya habrían deducido que Jeanne era la persona del capitulo anterior. En fin, el hombre lobo que...GRITA lo escribo así al estar en su "punto de vista" para señalar que...bueno, que es una bestia salvaje y que despedazara a quien oueda cuando pueda. Kyrie...bueno, al escribir sobre ella, pense que ella es distinta al resto de los personajes. ella es mas o menos el unico personaje de los juego que no hace nada mas que ser la novia de Nero, incluso Enzo y Luka se las arreglan para hacer algo de utilidad. Crisantemo...su manera de pelear la basé en las "muerte" de DMC 3, pero tambien es algo distinta a ellos...algo BASTANTE distinta, ya verán. Y sí, Bianco tambien tiene moto ¿algun problema?_


End file.
